


sleep deprivation isn't a joke

by FREE_FREEMAN



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREE_FREEMAN/pseuds/FREE_FREEMAN
Summary: 2/3 of the hlvrai wips i have sitting in my drive complete!!! get your rest, folks, you need it! for real! that's not a fucking joke please get some sleep.also this may just be a slight spiritual successor to what i think is my first ever hlvrai fic, which you can read here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919033
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	sleep deprivation isn't a joke

**Author's Note:**

> 2/3 of the hlvrai wips i have sitting in my drive complete!!! get your rest, folks, you need it! for real! that's not a fucking joke please get some sleep.
> 
> also this may just be a slight spiritual successor to what i think is my first ever hlvrai fic, which you can read here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919033

Gordon opened the door to his apartment and almost tripped over his own two feet when he stepped inside. He saw Benrey’s eyes flick away from their game to look at him and he cringed internally. Sure, he hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest in the past 4 days, but he didn’t look  _ that _ bad, did he? He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile, but Benrey’s face only scrunched up in concern. Gordon turned away quickly, not wanting to be scrutinized any longer than he already had been. He had to keep himself from running into his room and slamming the door shut.

Once behind a closed door, he let his body give into gravity and he flopped onto his bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want _ sleep, it was that he was afraid to. He had thought his nightmares had been getting better, but recently, they’d come back in full force. Every night, he would wake up screaming, absolutely drenched in his own sweat, to the point that Benrey had even offered to stay with him during the night. He’d declined, thinking that it would eventually get better… but now, he wasn’t so sure.

He heard a soft “hey” and snapped his head up to see Benrey, head clipping through the door, staring at him with an unreadable expression. The rest of their body followed, and now they were standing in Gordon’s room. “you look like shit.”

The physicist snorted, burying his face in his sheets again. “Yeah, I’m… I’m well aware.”

“you should sleep, man.”  _ Yeah, no shit. _

“I’m good.”

“no, no you’re not. can’t humans like…  _ die _ , if they don’t get enough sleep?”

Gordon pushed himself up to face Benrey, who was still as deadpan as ever. “Okay, yeah, sure, I’m not getting a ‘healthy’ amount of sleep like  _ some people _ do, but can they do this?” He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but as he stood up to do something, he immediately collapsed. He didn’t even try to stop himself as he hurtled towards the ground, but he didn’t need to; Benrey caught him almost on reflex.

“bro.”

“Y… yeah?”

“i will hold you down in your bed if i have to, man, you’re gonna fuckin’ die.” He knew it was probably just an exaggeration, but Gordon didn’t like the thought of being restrained, especially by Benrey, one bit. He wiggled his way out of the alien’s arms, half surprised that they just let him go. He crawled back onto his bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I’m not gonna die.” Benrey cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’m  _ not! _ I just….” He just  _ what _ ? He didn’t have an excuse that didn’t sound pathetic. He felt the mattress beside him dip and before he could say anything, Benrey was singing. The room filled with the colors of autumn; reds, oranges, yellows, dark greens, and light browns. Gordon’s eyelids felt heavier by the second, but he resisted the urge to give into sleep. It only ever ended badly.

“cmon man, this is like… guaranteed good sleep. no nightmares, no bullshit.”

“...don’t believe you…” That wasn’t true. As far as he could tell, the colors didn’t lie. He vaguely remembered “yellow to umber” had something to do with sleep. He tried to suppress a yawn, hoping Benrey wouldn’t notice.

They noticed. “please?” There was clear concern etched on their usually apathetic face. Something about it made Gordon’s heart flutter. “you want me to wake you up if you start havin’ a bad dream?” Were… were they going to stay? That was… kind of reassuring.

Gordon gave in.

“...yeah. I’d like that a lot actually.” He let himself fall back onto his pillow, not even bothering to pull a blanket over himself. It wasn’t too much longer before he was out like a light.

* * *

Gordon woke up to find a comfortable weight on his chest and sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. He glanced down and found Benrey practically laying on top of him, head resting on his collarbone. Oh god, they were adorable. The pressure was relaxing and the warmth of the sun made him feel sleepy, despite the fact that he had probably just slept for 12 hours straight.

Well, he had nowhere to be today. What’s the harm in sneaking in a few more hours?

**Author's Note:**

> Orange to red = Go the fuck to bed  
> Pear = I care  
> Dark green kelp = Wants to help  
> Yellow to umber = Have a nice slumber
> 
> free-freeman.tumblr.com <\- yell at me :]


End file.
